Windows to the Soul
by Airplane-Watchin
Summary: They say that eyes are the window to the soul and she could not agree more. Some times rather than the window she felt like they were the doors to the soul. One-Shot.


Umm...he..he-he...yes I should be writing the other story but hey one-shots for me are way way way easier to write than long stories (too many things to consider in them). Sorry for anyone who's waiting for that one :( I'm working on it, and it's taking some time.

Anyways, this popped up and I kinda liked it and I hope you guys do too. :)

If you guys don't I shall be very very very sad and possibly cry...ok no i won't lol but tell me why you don't like it.

Mistakes be mine, I have like a copy-write on them or something man.

**ENJOYS!**

* * *

She had seen more of this man's soul than anyone else's in her entire life and she was sure she would see more in the future.

Those closed eyes had shown her every emotion possible, and some she never thought she would be on the receiving end of.

The first true peek had been behind contacts, hiding what she thought of as treasures. If she had known at that time she would have much preferred the real eyes to be angry with her rather than the fake ones.

Still even with those contacts, nothing much was hidden when the emotions seeped out from the "brown" irises onto the rest of the body, but no matter what emotion, they always started from the eyes, even when he tried his hardest to hide it. Still it was never hard for her to figure out what he was feeling, in an instant she could tell, almost as if the feelings trickled out of his body and flowed into hers.

It took her a long time to figure out how in sync she was with his emotions. In the beginning it was nothing special, so what if she could tell when he was annoyed, teasing, angry, or happy (for whatever short time)? She could do that with everybody, he was not all that special, or so her traitorous brain told her soul.

Then she learned that yes she did have a fine perspective on people's emotions but never to the point as his. With him she was never wrong, with others she made mistakes.

Someone might say that she had made a mistake, the biggest of them all and in a way she would have agreed. She had missed the most important emotion: love. In her defense she had seen peeks of it but every part of her told her she was delusional. Experience had taught her a harsh and frank lesson that had made her cautious almost to the point of no return.

Her brain told her that he was just genuinely nice like that to everyone.

Her beating heart told her that he did not smile just a bit brighter when he was with her.

Her soul warned her that mistaking his actions would lead her down a dangerous path she had been on before.

Her tickling warm fingertips told her that it was because she was not used to touching people like that.

And for once in her life she listened….listened when she was not supposed to…listened until she no longer could.

Had she gone on listening she could not have imagined how her life would be right now. How miserably she might be, sure she would have told herself that she had moved on but she would have known otherwise.

His eyes would have haunted her, haunted her until her soul would have been nothing but a sad shadow of its past self and she would go on smiling but the misery would keep her up at night.

His eyes on the day he told her were imprinted on her and had she continued listening to the denials vibrating through her, his eyes tattooed on her soul would have preyed upon her.

The hope in them shone along with the doubt, and when she really looked she saw the doubt overpowering his green eyes. In that moment she had wanted to reach out and stroke him, stroke away his doubt and remove them from his otherwise dazzling eyes.

It was not those emotions that made her listen to the soul bleeding out of his pupils. The strong emotion she had felt almost blew her away; they overpowered whatever lies she had told herself to keep "safe".

Even now his eyes held so much power over her that it scared her sometimes, and yet in those moments she could not help but feel loved.

Their life was not the fairytale she had imagined when young and she was glad for it.

There were days when his eyes would blaze at her and she was sure hers would blaze right back, and in those moments they forgot for a few moments that they were in love. She never saw it as a bad thing; she actually welcomed it, because it was nice to be reminded of reality.

They fought, argued and there were moments when she wondered with frustration why he was behaving like a brat. Why he could not understand what she was trying to say.

And then there were moments when her refusal to give in would bring back his fake smile and she knew, knew that something had to be done. Knew that the eyes sparkling at her were not doing so because they were happy, in fact if one was to look closely they would see just how displeased his eyes were. She could see that in a mere second even if others around him never could.

Still they went on in love, with his eyes always on her, feeding her body with something she never even knew she was lacking. Although she never knew he felt the same way, only he felt that she had more of an impact on him then he did on her.

Love was not sunshine, roses and happy endings, love was knowing that no matter what happened throughout the day, at the end you were glad that you were sharing the up and downs with this specific person, because if it was someone else you would never even dream of sharing this life with them.

Sharing those moments of joy, anger, annoyance, surprise, and the list went on.

She had married a fairy prince but she was far from living in the palace dressed as a princess and she could not have been happier.

She smiled in her thoughts as the eyelids slowly opened up and the sun shone glittering the green to a reddish brown.

"You're up" he said trying to push the sleep out of his body as he moved his head into her sitting lap moving the bed sheet along with his bare back.

She stroked his head and his eyes closed on him.

"Yes"

"What are you thinking of so deeply?"

"Hmm, I have something to tell you."

He chuckled, eyes still closed, he could hear the excitement and nervousness in her voice.

"What?"

"I was thinking that I hope this baby will have your eyes."

His green eyes shot opened and she knew.

* * *

Damn though, i have a weakness for green eyes...*off in dream land*

Btw i was thinking of opening up a twitter for this account...but i wasn't sure if that would help or be utterly pointless, like i could inform you guys about updates n stuff...let me know what you peeps think .

As always **THANKS A WHOLE BUNCHES (like choco truffle bunches, or insert your favorite bunches ;D) for READING/FAVORITING/FOLLOWING/REVIEWING!**


End file.
